La Nuit
by Rosaliepanda
Summary: UA C'était cette nuit-là que Trafalgar l'avait découvert pour la première fois. Ou comment un médecin en manque rencontre un cuisinier désespéré.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour !Me voilà avec un law x sanji, un couple que j'adore ! Je suis impatiente d'avoir vos avis, je suis ouverte à toutes les critiques pour pouvoir m'améliorer ! C'est l'une de mes premières fanfictions, en plus dans ce manga génial qu'est One piece, et j'ai préféré raconter cette histoire dans notre monde. Peut être pour plus de facilité, je ne sais pas . . . J'ai aussi pris quelques libertés avec la réalité._

_ptite note : je suis sans doute influencée inconsciemment par toutes les supers fanfictions que j'ai lues, donc n'hésitez pas à me dire si je ne suis pas assez originale !_

_Alors tout appartient à ce génie monstrueux qu'est Eichiro Oda ( créer des magnifiques persos pour ensuite les tuer . . . quelle idée ?! )_

_rating : __M Les pensées de Law sont . . . plutôt explicites ( ça reste Law quoi c'est pas un enfant de choeur x) )_

_Bon je vous laisse et vous remercie d'avance !_

_Bonne lecture ! :)_

Law rentra dans son appartement. Vendredi soir. Enfin. Il était . . . soulagé, oui soulagé était le mot. C'était le week-end. Cette semaine avait été particulièrement éprouvante. Plus chargée que les autres. Et il avait envie de se détendre. Voire de se défouler. Il y avait eu pas mal d'opérations, dont plusieurs qui avait demandées toute sa concentration.

Tout en mangeant quelque chose de léger, il réfléchit à sa soirée. On était vendredi soir, il allait donc sortir. Avec Sashi et Penguin ? D'ailleurs, ils ne lui avaient rien proposé. Sans doute étaient-ils avec une fille quelconque.

Non, il allait sortir seul.

Mais il n'allait pas rester seul toute la soirée. Ces derniers temps, il était de plus en plus sur les nerfs. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas sorti toute une nuit. Il semblait bien qu'il était en manque. Un sourire carnassier fendit son visage. Il allait profiter de cette soirée, enfin surtout de cette nuit, à fond.

En ce moment, son travail l'accaparait totalement et il n'avait pas vraiment le temps pour ça. Et il n'était pas vraiment le genre à avoir une copine. Il allait enfin pouvoir prendre du temps pour lui. Tout le monde avait le droit de se détendre quelques fois.

Il se changea, se rasa , passa une main dans ses cheveux et ajouta une goutte de parfum dans le cou. Puis il sortit.

Le chirurgien déambula un peu dans le centre-ville avant de rentrer dans la plus grande boîte de nuit qu'il put trouver. Elle balançait une musique techno en poussant à fond ses haut-parleurs, mais cela ne dérangea pas le jeune homme. Il jeta un vague coup d'œil, puis se rappela qu'elle avait la particularité d'être ouverte à tous .

Son sourire se fit charmeur. Tant mieux. Ce soir, il aurait le choix et il adorait ça. Tant que la qualité était là, il n'était pas regardant sur le reste. Il savait autant apprécier les courbes des femmes que les muscles des hommes. Les deux étaient tout aussi excitant.

Il s'accouda nonchalamment au bar, et chercha du coin de l'œil quelqu'un à son goût.

Celle-là. Son regard s'attarda sur une jeune fille plutôt mince, aux longs cheveux roses. Le décolleté de son t-shirt et son short mettaient en valeur ses formes plus qu'avantageuses et ses fines jambes. Elle avait la peau pâle, presque diaphane. Apparemment, elle accompagnait des amis, qui eux semblaient s'amuser plus qu'elle. En réalité, elle semblait profondément s'ennuyer alors qu'elle contemplait ses ongles nacrés.

Law s'approcha doucement d'elle, un verre à la main. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. C'était un beau morceau. Peut-être un peu difficile à attraper, mais le brun était tout à fait conscient de son charme. Et il avait appris à s'en servir.

Un sourire toujours des plus séduisant aux lèvres, il entama la conversation avec la jeune femme. Une dizaine de minute plus tard, il avait appris son nom ( Jewelry Bonney, qui lui collait assez bien) et avait réussi à l'amuser.

Ils se mirent alors à danser.

Et là, le jeune homme commença véritablement à apprécier cette soirée. Il adorait ce moment. C'était le moment où tout se jouait, où tout pouvait arriver. Le brun n'était pas un féru de danse, mais c'était le jeu de séduction qui commençait réellement.

C'était un jeu, une bataille. C'était une bataille de deux guerriers qui se jaugeaient, de deux joueurs de poker qui bluffaient. C'était leurs corps qui se mouvaient, comme un appel à l'autre, une attaque silencieuse mais non moins puissante, leurs corps qui se frôlaient, qui se touchaient. Leurs corps qui s'attiraient puis se repoussaient. C'était des animaux faisant la parade. C'était une parade nuptiale. Leurs regards, leurs gestes se faisaient aguicheurs. Leurs corps s'attisaient et s'enflammaient. C'était celui qui l'emporterait sur l'autre.

Le regard de Trafalgar se fit plus lubrique. Ce qui allait se passer, c'était écrit dans leurs yeux, gravés dans leurs corps. Il allait l'embrasser, ses fins doigts de médecin allaient parcourir son corps, et ils se trouveraient un coin tranquille pour finir la soirée.

Les femmes étaient ainsi. Trop faciles à séduire . Mais avec les hommes, c'était différent.

Il allait l'embrasser lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur un jeune homme.

Ce dernier était accoudé au bar, et scrutait les personnes qui l'entouraient. Il était sans doute à la recherche d'un bon coup, comme le métisse avant lui.

Il avait une peau pâle, des cheveux blonds, et une mèche de cheveux plus longue que les autres cachait son oeil droit. Son seul sourcil visible se terminait en spirale, d'une façon assez curieuse. Cela attisa encore plus la curiosité du médecin. Il portait un smoking noir, avec en-dessous une chemise blanche qui n'était pas entièrement boutonnée, ainsi qu'une cravate dénouée, lui donnant un air négligé et sexy au possible. Il avait un corps et des traits fins, et sa chemise laissait deviner les pectoraux qui s'y cachaient. Il était foutrement sexy, se dit Law. Sans doute un beau dragueur, aussi.

Le brun ferma les yeux.

Il devait immédiatement cesser de déshabiller du regard ce beau gosse inaccessible alors qu'il avait une fille aussi chaude dans ses bras.

Il embrassa Jewelry.

Il n'allait pas foutre en l'air un si bon coup juste parce qu'il avait entraperçu un mec un peu plus sexy que les autres. C'était totalement irrationnel. Un gars, il n'aurait qu'à s'en taper un la prochaine fois. De toute façon, il avait aussi peu de mal à séduire les hommes que les femmes.

Mais là n'était pas la question. Il devait cesser de tout le temps réfléchir et profiter de l'instant présent.

En tout cas, elle, elle en profitait. La jeune femme aux cheveux roses passa une main sous son t-shirt, caressant ses abdos. Law fit de même.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Tu es pire qu'une marmotte ! "

Trafalgar Law ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

La jeune fille d'hier le fixait, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux. Sa main sous son menton, elle le regardait, visiblement amusée.

Il mit un peu de temps à reprendre ses esprits. La nuit avait été plus que mouvementée. A vrai dire, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup dormi.

Des draps blancs.

Il parcourut lentement la chambre du regard.

Une chambre inconnue.

Peu à peu, ses souvenirs lui revenaient.

Un hôtel.

Jewelry explosa de rire en le voyant. Apparemment elle avait compris ce qui se passait dans la tête du jeune homme.

"Je ne pensais pas que tu tenais si peu l'alcool ! "

Nue et sans gêne aucune, elle sortit du lit et commença à s'habiller.

Il se mordit légèrement la lèvre. Ne plus jamais sous-estimer les femmes. La veille, il avait pensé séduire une jeune fille effarouchée alors que c'était tout le contraire. Si il l'avait fait tomber dans ses filets, elle l'avait bien attrapé aussi. Elle avait l'air d'être aussi expérimentée que lui. Sans doute une habituée. Il n'avait même pas été foutu de s'en rendre compte, lui qui se flattait de voir tout sur tout. Sa fierté en prit un petit coup.

"Traffy, arrête de faire ça ! s'exclama-t-elle. Elle lui jeta un regard coquin. Tu me donnes des envies pas très catholiques ! "

Law se renfrogna. Il n'était pas vraiment du matin et haïssait ces surnoms stupides. En plus d'être incroyablement mièvre, ils lui rappelaient bien trop de choses. Trop de souvenirs. De moments. De personnes. Tout cela l'agaçait prodigieusement. Sans compter le fait qu'il s'était fait séduire comme une adolescente en manque, lui qui contrôlait toujours tout.

Mais bon. C'était donnant-donnant, n'est-ce pas ? Ils s'étaient chauffés mutuellement. Et puis être avait quelqu'un d'expérimenté avait de non négligeables avantages. Déjà la personne savait qu'il ne fallait s'attendre à rien de la part d'un coup d'un soir, contrairement à certaines personnes qui croyaient que c'était le mariage. Trafalgar eut une brève grimace en repensant à certaines personnes qui ne comprenaient pas qu'elles n'étaient qu'un coup d'un soir. Heureusement qu'il pouvait être assez effrayant quand il s'y mettait. En plus, avec une personne comme Jewelry, s'était le gros lot. Ils l'avaient fait de nombreuses fois. En fait, ils n'avaient quasiment pas dormi.

Son habituel rictus sarcastique réapparut alors que Jewelry s'apprêtait à sortir.

"On remet ça quand tu veux, dit-il.

\- Bien sûr ! De toute façon j'ai ton numéro. Bye-bye mon Lawounet !" Elle lui fit un petit signe de main tandis qu'elle claquait la porte derrière elle.

Avant de repasser sa tête au travers de la porte et de lancer :

" T'as de la chance, t'es trop sympa pour que je t'arnaque, alors j'paye la moitié de la nuit ! "

Law se leva et s'habilla. Lui aussi avait des choses à faire.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

La soirée commençait lorsque le brun s'effondra dans son canapé et alluma la télévision. Il zappa d'une chaîne à l'autre sans vraiment regarder, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur les informations.

Il avait passé la matinée à faire les courses. Puis à ranger et nettoyer son appartement. Ensuite il avait rapidement déjeuné avant de passer chez son tuteur.

Tuteur ou ex-tuteur, il ne savait pas exactement comment cela se disait. Il était majeur, bon sang, et n'avait plus d'ordres à recevoir de lui ! Il se mit à pianoter sur son smartphone, sans doute pour essayer de clamer sa nervosité, tout en jetant des coup d'œil à la TV. Son ex-tuteur, donc, pouvait être vraiment pressant, quand il le voulait.

Law éteint la TV et posa son téléphone.

Il s'allongea sur le canapé en fermant les yeux, essayant de calmer sa colère.

Bien qu'il ait mit les choses à plats il y a quelques années, Doflamingo ne cessait de le prier ( prier était un euphémisme pour son insistance ) de venir le voir. Alors que le médecin tentait de couper les ponts entre eux.

Il se leva et sortit de son appartement.

Trafalgar jeta un bref regard à sa montre : 20h. Heure correcte.

L'air frais ne pouvait que lui faire du bien. Et accessoirement, le détendre.

Il se promena un peu dans la ville, éclairée par la lueurs blafardes de quelques lampadaires et des néons criards.

Et sans vraiment qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ses pas le menèrent devant la boîte où il était la veille.

Elle ne semblait pas encore ouverte. Quelques personnes attendaient son ouverture devant l'entrée.

Le métisse leur consacra un bref regard avant de se désintéresser d'elles. C'était autant de personnes inintéressantes.

Il s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'il aperçut le blond de la veille qui arrivait dans la direction opposée.

Il marchait nonchalamment, toujours en smoking, cigarette à la bouche.

_Terriblement attirant._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey ! _

_J'espère que vous allez bien ! Désolée pour l'attente... Surtout que ce chapitre est très court ! Mais je tape déjà le prochain ! En fait j'ai hésité à l'allonger, mais comme je change de point de vue... Je n'étais pas super inspirée pour Sanji je crois ! _

_Merci pour vos encouragements cela me fait chaud au coeur ! ;)_

_Guest: __Merci beaucoup, et tu vois, même si j'ai mis du temps, voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira !_

_Ananimny: __Merci ! Et bien voilà, je suis contente d'avoir pu te faire connaître ce couple que j'adore ! Ne sont-ils pas trop sexy tous les deux ? x)_

_Bonne lecture ! _

Il tira sur sa cigarette, laissant échapper un peu de fumée. Quelqu'un, là-haut, ne semblait pas l'apprécier. Cette foutue de boîte de nuit n'était donc toujours pas ouverte ?

Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches.

Lui qui voulait oublier.

Oublier.

Oublier qu'il s'était fait quitter, il y a déjà deux semaines et qu'il n'était toujours pas foutu de s'en remettre.

Oublier que la femme dont il était fou l'avait quitté. Pour un autre.

Son regard se fit vague. Il n'était plus rien. Juste une coquille vide. Il avait été anéanti.

Alors il partait en soirée autant de fois qu'il le pouvait. Jusqu'à cinq fois par semaine. Malgré son métier qui lui demandait toute son énergie. Et ces ces nuits-là, à chaque fois dans le lit d'une personne différente, il oubliait.

Un sourire cynique, un peu comme l'était devenu son coeur, se peignit sur son visage. Une autre personne, à chaque fois. Jamais la même. C'était une sorte de règle immuable qu'il s'était fixé.

Le blond était conscient de son charme, même si ses manières de gentleman l'avaient aidés à en convaincre plus d'une jeune fille hésitante.

Ses pensées l'entrainèrent inévitablement vers elle. Secouant la tête, il s'efforça d'enfermer ses souvenirs dans un coin de son esprit où il n'y penserait plus.

Par ennui plus que par réelle curiosité, il se mit à observer les personnes qui attendaient comme lui devant l'entrée.

Un groupe par là-bas. Des filles plutôt pas mal, dont quelques-unes qui le fixaient depuis tout à l'heure. Il envisagea brièvement la possibilité de finir la soirée avec l'une d'entre elles avant de se détourner. Il y avait un autre célibataire apparemment. Une jeune fille qui fumait. Un groupe d'amis qui riaient aux éclats.

Il passait ainsi d'une personne à une autre, d'un groupe à un autre sans vraiment faire attention à ce qu'il voyait.

Et il le vit.

Négligemment appuyé contre le mur, smartphone en main. Une silhouette longiligne ,athlétique et tannée par le soleil. Le regard du blond se posa d'abord sur son visage, quelque peu caché par la pénombre. Il ne distinguait pas tous ses traits, mais suffisamment pour se faire une idée. Il avait un visage impassible qui ne montrait qu'un sourire mi-arrogant mi-sarcastique, qui lui donnait un air sacrément sexy. Une barbichette et des piercings dorés. Un regard d'acier qui, mine de rien, paraissait scruter les alentours. Un bonnet blanc tacheté laissant échapper quelques mèches de cheveux noirs comme l'ébène.

Les yeux du blonds descendirent peu à peu. Il portait un sweat noir et jaune où était dessiné un étrange smiley grimaçant. Ses fines jambes étaient mises en valeur par un slim bleu pétrole, tacheté lui aussi.

Peut-être était-ce les taches brunes sur ces vêtements, ou alors son attitude froide et posée d'un tueur à gages, ou bien encore l'aura irrésistible qui se dégageait de lui, mais tout en cet inconnu évoquait le félin. Un tigre, ou un léopard plutôt, rapide et discret, à l'affût du moindre signe, et qui tuait sa proie avec une dextérité sans égale. On pouvait sentir que cet homme était de ceux qui ne croyaient en rien ni personne, mais qui avaient une confiance absolue en eux-mêmes. Il semblait faire partie de ceux qui réussissaient toujours, peu importe ce qu'ils entreprenaient, et qui se faisaient aduler sans efforts.

Ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas du blond. Et ce dernier devait s'avouer que cet inconnu était l'une des personnes les plus sexy qu'il ait jamais rencontré.

C'était sans doute en raison de tout cela qu'il se sentit mal à l'aise lorsque l'inconnu aux cheveux noirs posa ses yeux aciers sur lui.

Et la surprise s'ajouta au malaise quand l'homme à la peau matte se dirigea vers lui et rangea son smartphone.

Et son pouls s'accéléra alors que le métisse s'arrêtait devant lui, son sourire semblant s'agrandir un peu plus, et qu'il prit la parole :

"Est-ce que tu as déjà dîné ?

\- Non, lui répondit automatiquement le jeune homme, toujours sous le choc.

\- Alors j'ai le plaisir de t'inviter à un des endroits les plus sympas que je connaisse, si tu veux bien me suivre ... "

L'inconnu lui fit un clin d'oeil et se mit à marcher. Le blond lui emboîta le pas, et lui demanda, intrigué, mais utilisant le même ton mordant que le jeune homme:

"Et que me vaut cet honneur ?

-Cela m'ennuyait d'attendre l'ouverture. Il lui fit un sourire mystérieux. T'es bien foutu et t'as l'air sympa, et j'avais faim. "

Le jeune homme décida d'ignorer le compliment et les sous-entendus que la phrase du brun avait provoqué.

Ils arrivèrent devant un restaurant à la devanture colorée. Visiblement spécialisé dans la cuisine mexicaine. Tant mieux, parce que lui aussi adorait ça.

Ils entrèrent, et le blond se demanda tout de même pourquoi il s'apprêtait à manger avec un parfait inconnu, avant de hausser les épaules. Il n'avait de toute façon rien de prévu, et puis les raisons énoncées par l'autre étaient tout à fait acceptables. Le métisse était sexy, attirant, et il l'avait invité. Et il paraissait avoir un caractère bien trempé.

Tout ce qu'il voulait, lui, c'était se distraire. l'inconnu paraissait s'y connaître en distractions. De tous genres. Et au vu du regard suggestif que ce dernier lui lançait alors qu'ils s'asseyaient, il avait déjà quelques idées. La soirée promettait d'être intéressante. Et puis le blond n'en avait plus rien à faire. Que l'homme profite de la vue si cela lui faisait plaisir.

Ils commandèrent chacun un plat et se mirent à discuter. Ainsi, le métisse se nommait Trafalgar Law. Ce dernier était chirurgien, ce qui lui correspondait assez bien. Le blond l'imaginait bien, un scalpel en main, un corps devant lui, et son air impassible toujours plaqué sur son visage. Il sourit.

Malgré l'agréable moment qu'il était en train de passer, et qui semblait réciproque, il ne cessait de s'interroger depuis le début de la soirée. Et ensuite ? Vu l'attitude de Trafalgar, il n'y avait pas de doutes sur ses intentions, mais quant à lui-même ? Les hommes ne faisaient pas parti de son terrain de jeu habituel. Et son unique fois avec un homme n'était pas véritablement son plus beau souvenir. Indécis, il se resservit un verre de Tequila.

Après tout, ne voulait-il juste pas se distraire et oublier ? C'était l'occasion rêvée... Le faire avec un homme ne pourrait pas la lui rappeler. le chirurgien était un bon coup, et expérimenté à ce qu'il pouvait en juger.

Le blond se détendit un peu. Il avait encore tout le temps du dîner pour réfléchir.


	3. Chapter 3

_Warning: petite scène de sexe entre hommes !_

Law contempla le jeune homme qui souriait, assis en face de lui. Le métisse était agréablement surpris. En plus d'être mignon et plutôt bien fait de sa personne, le blond semblait avoir de l'esprit et un certain sens de l'humour qui ne lui déplaisait pas. cette soirée était vraiment réussie. en tout cas, bien pus enrichissante qu'une soirée en boîte. Ils avaient parlé de toute sorte de sujet, des actualités brûlantes aux questions métaphysiques. Quelqu'un d'intelligent et intéressant, enfin. Et il paraissait être foutu comme un Adonis, pour ne rien gâcher. Trafalgar avait des amis qu'il appréciait, plus ou moins en fonction des moments, mais c'était assez différent. Peut-être parce qu'il tenait trop à ses amis pour songer à les baiser. A sa propre surprise, le brun se prit même à penser que même si la soirée ne se terminait pas exactement de la façon dont il l'avait espéré au début, il en garderait un bon souvenir.  
Quelqu'un à sa mesure. Sanji. Un nom agréable à prononcer, qui coulait dans la bouche, exactement le contraire du sien. Trafalgar Law. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait haïr ce nom. Non content de faire parti de l'Histoire, il fallait en plus qu'il soit chargé de ces histoires à lui. Son nom était comme un boulet qu'il devrait traîner jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, sans aucun espoir de pouvoir oublier le passé, ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Le médecin, perdu de ses pensées, il ne s'aperçut pas immédiatement que le cuisinier le fixait, intrigué par ses sourcils froncés.  
Son vis-à-vis s'arrêta de parler un instant, avant de lui demander malicieusement :  
\- A quoi pense-tu donc ?  
\- A toi, évidemment, lui répondit le brun sur le même ton, les commissures de ses lèvres s'étirant légèrement, formant un sourire narquois.  
Le blond éclata de rire, aucunement déstabilisé. Law se contenta de le regarder, tentant de ne pas sourire face à la réaction du jeune homme qui était décidément imprévisible. Peut-être que le jeune homme savait aussi bien que lui la façon dont la soirée allait se finir. C'est vrai que c'était ça qui l'avait attiré, cette impression que l'homme dégageait d'être sûr de lui, cette propre confiance en sa beauté et en ses capacités, malgré son énervement et sa mélancolie que Law avait ressenti en croisant ses yeux bleus. Leur repas touchait à sa fin mais Law ne s'inquiétait plus: Sanji semblait avoir pris sa décision concernant la suite des événements. Ils partagèrent l'addition et alors qu'ils sortaient du restaurant, Trafalgar s'approcha du cuisinier. Ils marchèrent un instant dans les rues faiblement éclairées par le halo des lampadaires, et poursuivirent leur discussion, parfois interrompus par les exclamations d'ivrognes ou d'étudiants soûls. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient d'une ruelle moins fréquentée et éclairée que les autres, Law poussa légèrement Sanji contre le mur, et rapprocha sa bouche de son oreille, son souffle faisant tressaillir le blond. Le métisse s'apprêta un instant à mordiller son lobe, mais au lieu de cela, il lui murmura:  
"Essayons les préliminaires...Et arrête-moi."

Puis il l'embrassa. Le blond ne le repoussa pas. Au lieu de cela, il approfondit le baiser. Après s'être attirés toute la soirée, aucun ne voulait s'éloigner de l'autre. Il caressa sa peau, sentit son odeur. S'était comme des retrouvailles entre deux amants qui se seraient perdus de vue, comme s'ils se redécouvraient. Comprenant le message, Law s'écarta du blond avant de l'entrainer chez lui. Ils n'allaient pas commencer ça dans la rue, comme des filles de joie, mais bien dans les règles de l'art. Et en art, le médecin s'y connaissait. Il allongea l'homme sur le lit tout en l'embrassant, puis déboutonna sa chemise. Il lui mordilla doucement l'oreille, puis la nuque, ne voulant pas l'effrayer. Il suçota son cou, ses épaules, laisant une trainée de marques rouges parfaitement visibles tandis que le blond tentait de retenir ses gémissements. Trafalgar eut un sourire carnassier. En douceur ou pas, la partie était quasiment gagnée. Au vu des bruits de plaisir que poussait Sanji, il n'y aurait pas que les préliminaires. Le jeu était lancé. Il mordilla et lécha ses tétons, descendit retracer les courbes de ses abdominaux avec sa langue, laissant quelques traces de salive au passage. Il continua en déboutonnant son pantalon. Puis, comme s'il hésitait quant à la marche à suivre, il se mit a taquiner avec sa langue le bout de tissu restant. La bosse, déjà imposante auparavant, durcissait encore. Trafalgar sentit que les gémissements du jeune homme commençaient à lui monter à la tête. Enfin, il arracha le boxer avec ses dents, et le prit en bouche. Au vu des petits cris de plaisir de Sanji, il aimait ce que l'autre homme lui faisait. Le brun jeta un rapide coup d'oeil e vit les yeux du blond voilés de plaisir et de luxure. Cette vision acheva de rendre le médecin fou. Bientôt il n'arriverait plus à se contenir. Et le blond se libéra dans un cri, qui ne serait pas le dernier de cette soirée, se jura Law en se retirant. Il en profita pour se déshabiller à son tour et embrassa le cuisinier. Après s'être dégagé, il montra trois de ses doigts à son partenaire qui se mit à les lécher de la façon la plus érotique qui soit. Telle une savoureuse friandise, il les parcourait lentement avec sa langue avent de les prendre entièrement dans sa bouche. Le chirurgien ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ce spectacle. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il lui faire autant d'effet avec ce simple geste ? C'était trop. Et puis l'autre homme l'avait chauffé sciemment, bien plus que ce qu'il pouvait supporter. Sans attendre, il enfonça un doigt dans le jeune homme qui, sous la surprise, poussa un petit cri. Il ajouta un deuxième, et enfin commença des mouvements en ciseaux. Law, sentant la crispation du jeune homme, lui fit quelques baisers dans le cou. Et finalement, Sanji se détendit et Trafalgar s'enfonça en lui. Le cuisinier laissa échapper quelques cris, de douleur et de plaisir mêlés. Le métisse se retint quelques minutes, même s'il n'avait qu'une seule envie, le prendre, vite et fort. Peu à peu, le blond s'accoutuma à la sensation pour ne plus ressentir que du plaisir. Il remua un peu avant de murmurer faiblement qu'il était prêt. Law donna de grands coups de reins, ses hanches claquant contre le corps du blond, le faisant crier. L'homme saisit la verge de son partenaire et entama de rapides va-et-vient. Au bout de quelques coup bien placés, Sanji jouit dans un grand cri, suivi de peu par Trafalgar, qui ne laissa échapper que quelques gémissements. Il l'avait eu. Enfin, dans son lit. Epuisé, le blond roula sur le côté et ferma les yeux. Un certaine hébétude s'empara des deux amants. Le chirurgien entendit sa respiration et celle du cuisinier redevenir à peu près régulières. Il se tourna vers le jeune homme. Peut-être regrettait-il, à présent. Sanji ouvrit les yeux. Son regard, bleu azur, croisa celui gris perle de Trafalgar. Ce dernier n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer les émotions du jeune homme. En tout cas, et c'était le principal après tout, Law était satisfait. Cette soirée avait été très divertissante, voire plus. Et cela le remplissait de fierté de voir qu'il n'avait pas perdu son charme, qui avait réussi une fois de plus à faire changer un homme de bord pour une soirée. Même si au vu des réactions de son partenaire, celui-ci n'était pas aussi hétérosexuel qu'il lui avait paru au premier abord. D'ailleurs celui-ci semblait partant pour un second round, au vu de son excitation déjà visible. Et qui était Trafalgar Law pour refuser l'invitation du jeune homme si sexy allongé à ses côtés ? Leurs corps se rapprochèrent à nouveau, attirés comme ils l'étaient l'un par l'autre. Law sentait le désir monter peu à peu en regardant le corps du blond. Sa position lascive qui ne cachait rien de son corps, ses joues rougies, ses cheveux ébouriffés, son regard empli de promesses... Le brun l'embrassa à nouveau.  
La nuit promettait d'être longue.

Le métisse ouvrit les yeux. Un vaste rayon de soleil éclairait la pièce. Des habits étaient encore éparpillés par terre. Une armoire ici, une commode là. Bon sang, il connaissait cette pièce. C'était sa chambre. SA chambre. Law aurait pu se gifler. Mais bordel, pourquoi étaient-ils dans sa chambre ? Il se massa l'arrête du nez pour tenter de se calmer. Dans sa chambre. Son appartement. Il souffla bruyamment, passablement énervé. Au fil de ses soirées, il s'était toujours fixé des règles. Et celle-là était l'une des plus importantes. Ne jamais laisser un presque inconnu rentrer dans son appartement, et à plus forte raison sa chambre. Et Sanji, aussi sympathique et intelligent qu'il lui ait paru, était un inconnu. On ne laissait pas les gens pénétrer chez soi aussi facilement. Surtout lorsqu'on venait de les rencontrer quelques heures auparavant. Il se redressa. Il avait toujours respecté cette règle, aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne. Non pas qu'il ait honte de son appartement, loin de là. C'était même plutôt luxueux. Mais le brun était méfiant. Sa chambre, c'était son sanctuaire, comme une partie de lui-même, et c'était bien trop intime pour être montré. Même ses amis n'y entraient pas, ou très rarement. D'ailleurs il n'était pas le seul à agir de la sorte. Le souvenir de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses lui revint. Ce n'était qu'une mesure de sécurité, on n'était jamais trop prudent. Mais cela ne servait à rien de penser à Jewelry maintenant.

La question restait la même. : Pourquoi avait-il fait ça? Jamais Law n'avait été pris dans le feu de l'action au point d'en oublier ses principales règles. Et il refusait de croire que ça avait effectivement été le cas. Qu'avait le blond de plus que les autres ? Il n'était pas très différent des autres hommes qu'il avait rencontré au cours de sa vie. Peut-être plus intelligent. Peut-être un peu plus sexy. Mais Law devait s'avouer que sexy était un mot assez faible pour résumer l'attraction que le corps du jeune homme avait sur lui. Il jeta un regard à l'homme allongé à ses côtés qui dormait encore paisiblement. Sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration et ses cheveux lui tombaient devant les yeux. Le voir ainsi offert ne faisait que le rendre plus désirable à ses yeux. Malgré la nuit passée, Trafalgar avait encore envie de l'embrasser. Encore envie de revoir le pouvoir qu'il pouvait avoir sur lui, ses yeux brillants, sa bouche coquine, ses gémissements. Le médecin se ressaisit. Il devait se calmer. Il en avait déjà assez profité. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Une bonne douche ne pouvait que l'aider à se remettre les idées en place. Tout en se rinçant, il se mit à réfléchir. Il avait sans doute été excessivement pressé de mettre l'homme dans son lit. Trop occupé à le séduire, il n'avait pas fait suffisamment attention. Law eut un sourire amusé en y repensant. C'est vrai qu'il avait vraiment mis le paquet, cette fois. Il lui avait sorti son plus beau jeu de séduction. Restaurant chic mais décontracté, discussion facile, clins d'oeils et sourires en coins, contacts plus ou moins prolongés, sous-entendus subtils... Tout pour préparer mentalement l'homme à ce qui allait suivre. N'importe qui aurait craqué. Il avait déjà réussi des coups beaucoup plus difficiles que celui-là, d'ailleurs. Un homme la veille de son mariage, une femme mariée depuis des années. Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un rictus moqueur en y repensant. Ceux-là, ça avait été par pur défi. Pour voir jusqu'à quel point son charme opérait. Il adorait les défis, c'était en quelque sorte son pêché mignon. Enfin, pas si mignon que cela. Ces personnes-là avaient seulement réussi à conforter son ego et à trahir. Law méprisait ces personnes. Il commença à se sécher, perdu dans ses pensées. Avec Sanji, c'était un peu différent. Bien sûr, initialement cela avait été un challenge personnel que de coucher avec cet homme qui paraissait hétéro jusqu'au bout des ongles. Mais il avait irrémédiablement attiré par lui dès qu'il l'avait aperçu. Le blond n'était pas le plus bel homme du monde, mais pour que Trafalgar en soit si obsédé, c'est qu'il avait quelque chose de spécial. Il n'était pas particulièrement baraqué ou musclé, même si le médecin appréciait le corps finement ciselé du cuisinier, et sa peau laiteuse était des plus commune. Il avait connu de nombreuses femmes, belles et envoûtantes créatures aux formes avantageuses, mais il en revenait toujours au corps des hommes.

Le chirurgien songea aux mains de Sanji. Si pâles, si fragiles. Des mains de cuisiniers, tour à tour joueuses et câlines, aimantes et cruelles.

Toujours pensif, il sortit de la salle de bain et s'aperçut que le blond ne semblait pas avoir bougé, dormant toujours paisiblement. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine avant de s'arrêter brusquement, indécis. Peut-être se devait-il de le réveiller. L'homme aux cheveux de jais s'y refusa, étouffa un bâillement et s'assit. Tout en buvant son café, il parcourut le journal, cherchant une information qui l'intéresserait plus que les autres. Son regard s'attarda sur un titre en particulier. Les lettres capitales annonçaient « Nouvel échec pour la police ». Il but une gorgée de la boisson brûlante et commença à lire l'article. Le journaliste relatait l'enquête infructueuse des agents de l'état qui poursuivaient un groupe de trafiquants depuis quelques mois déjà. Selon certaines sources, l'homme à la tête de cette bande se nommait Doflamingo et était bien connu des forces internationales. Trafalgar émit un claquement de langue, agacé. Quels incapables. Il regarda distraitement les autres articles avant de jeter un bref coup d'oeil à sa montre. Neuf heures trente. Déjà. Et Sanji qui dormait toujours. Il était peut-être temps de le réveiller. Il retourna donc dans sa chambre et s'adossa contre le mur, puis scruta le blond allongé dans son lit comme si son regard inquisiteur suffirait à lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Se raisonnant un peu, il n'avait jamais été prouvé scientifiquement qu'être épié sans en être conscient provoquait une réaction physiologique, il toussota, dans l'espoir de provoquer une quelconque réaction. Etre poli, certes, mais cela ne signifiait pas laisser un presque inconnu dormir indéfiniment dans son lit, toute bonne volonté avait des limites.

Et, comme par miracle, comme si un Dieu auquel Law ne croyait pas avait décidé d'intervenir, Sanji ouvrit les yeux. Lentement et avec une grâce certaine, il se redressa et passa la main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, l'air encore un peu hébété. Le blond se figea, interdit, voyant les yeux perçants de son hôte posés sur lui. Sans aucune gêne, le jeune homme se leva, s'habilla peu à peu à mesure qu'il retrouvait ses vêtements éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce, toujours sous le regard intéressé de Law qui contemplait avec amusement et désir ce strip-tease inversé. L'apparente pudeur et hésitation du dîner s'étaient envolées, et Trafalgar profitait une dernière fois du spectacle délicieux de ce corps d'Apollon offert. Le chirurgien cherchait un moyen convenable de faire comprendre à son amant d'une nuit qu'il souhaitait le voir partir de son appartement. Law n'était pas un sentimental, il avait ses petites habitudes, et le fait de prendre un petit déjeuner avec son plan cul n'en faisait pas partie. Il avait déjà outrepassé l'une de de ses règles les plus importantes, il devait se ressaisir.

Mais le blond le prit de cours en déclarant : « Eh bien j'ai déjà suffisamment abusé de ton hospitalité, j'y vais ! »  
A l'entente de ces mots, l'homme aux cheveux noirs sentit un sentiment indéfinissable s'emparer de lui, quelque chose de nouveau et d'inconnu. Ce fut bref, d'à peine quelques secondes, aussi il ne chercha pas à l'analyser plus longtemps.  
Le métisse, pris d'une impulsion, lui tendit la main, geste dérisoire après ce qu'ils avaient partagé, songea-t-il cyniquement:  
« A une prochaine fois, peut-être.  
Pourquoi pas. De toute façon, tu sais où me trouver. » Sanji lui serra la main en retour.  
Mais avant de sortir définitivement, le cuisinier ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter, un sourire crâneur aux lèvres :  
« Au moins, tu fais tes en revoir dans les règles de l'art. »  
Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'il rentrait dans sa chambre, il aperçut un bout de papier sur la table de chevet. Un numéro écrit par une main fière et volontaire, comme une promesse.  
Et Trafalgar, seul dans son appartement, laissa un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres. Ce mystérieux blond avait réussi à l'étonner jusqu'au bout, et la nouveauté était une saveur qu'il appréciait particulièrement.

_Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont lu cette petite histoire et qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review (désolé si je n'ai pas répondu à tout le monde, j'ai un peu perdu le compte ^^ mais c'est toujours génial de vous lire) et je m'excuse de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps. Peut-être écrirais-je une suite, j'ai quelque petites idées et j'aime bien ce couple, alors pourquoi pas. D'ailleurs c'est vrai que ce n'est pas exactement l'idée que l'on se fait d'une fanfic sur un couple alors désolé si j'ai déçu certaines personnes en n'évoquant pas tellement leur relation._


End file.
